This invention pertains to landscaping, and more particularly to apparatus that provides natural appearing decorative scenery for indoor and outdoor applications.
Various types of products have been developed to enhance the decor of gardens, courtyards, lawns, and similar areas. A particularly desirable landscape feature is large decorative rocks. Because natural rocks of a size sufficient to be aesthetically pleasing in outdoor settings are too difficult to handle, it is known to produce artificial rocks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,088; 5,443,774; 5,543,100; and 5,826,373 show typical large decorative artificial rocks.
A disadvantage of the prior artificial rocks as described in the foregoing patents is that they all appear and function as individual pieces. There is no way to arrange two or more of the individual rocks into a natural looking collection or grouping. Although individual rocks are attractive when used singly, they lose their appeal when merely placed side by side. The prior rocks are also unable to be stacked on top of each other in a manner that looks natural and attractive.
It is also well known to incorporate falling water into landscapes, both indoors and outdoors. For example, the Waterfalls Of Nature Company of Riverdale, N.Y., markets fiberglass waterfalls and ponds. The falling water is appealing to both a person""s eyes and ears. However, prior decorative waterfalls have been rather limited in size and design. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,439 and 5,167,368 describe self-contained systems of artificial waterfalls, but neither of the foregoing systems is entirely natural looking. In addition, none of the patents mentioned earlier pertaining to decorative artificial rocks is suitable for use with falling water.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in landscape products that combine multiple natural looking rocks with falling water.
In accordance with the present invention, a system of decorative rocks is provided that is more versatile and attractive than prior artificial rocks. This is accomplished by apparatus that includes a plurality of artificial rock modules that are both stackable in a manner that presents a pleasing appearance and that are suitable with falling water.
The rock modules are hollow, and they have relatively thin walls. The outer surfaces of the walls are contoured and colored to give the appearance of natural rocks.
A system of decorative rocks comprises at least two rocks. One rock is stacked upon another such that there is always a bottom rock and a top rock in a stack. The bottom rock has a lower surface and an upper surface. The top rock has a lower surface that is received in and interfits with the bottom rock upper surface. Both rocks have contoured side walls. There may be one or more intermediate rocks between the top and bottom rocks. The intermediate rocks have upper and lower surfaces that interfit with the lower surface of the top rock and upper surface of the bottom rock, respectively. In keeping with one aspect of the invention, the bottom and intermediate rocks are identical.
In some instances, it is desirable that the rocks of a stack interlock. For that purpose, the upper surfaces of the bottom and intermediate rocks are formed with one or more grooves. Mating tongues depend from the lower surface of the adjoining rock. In that manner, the rocks interlock as well as interfit against movement after they are stacked.
According to another aspect of the invention, the top rock has a back end that overhangs the back end of the underlying rock. The back end of the overhanging rock is supported in any convenient way. Preferred supports are pails between the ground and the lower surface of the top rock overhanging end. If three rocks, for example, are used, the intermediate rock overhangs the bottom rock, and the top rock overhangs the intermediate rock. Relatively small pails can be used to support the back end of the intermediate rock, and larger drums can be used to support the back end of the top rock. The pails and drums are covered with dirt or the like, which in turn is covered with decorative material such as shredded bark, plants, or sod. In some instances, overhanging rocks are located on the slope of a natural hill. In that situation, the hill is dug out just enough to support the back ends of the overhanging rocks, and no secondary supports such as pails or drums are needed.
In a modified embodiment of the invention, the rocks are configured such that when stacked upon each other there are no overhanging ends. Rather, the stacked rocks have respective back ends that are straight and vertically aligned with each other. Rocks with aligned back ends are suitable for placing against a fence or wall of a building. The back walls of two stacks of aligned rocks can be placed against each other to create a free standing system that presents substantially the same appearance from all sides.
In a further modified embodiment, each rock has two vertical back ends. The back ends of the rocks of a stack align. The back ends can subtend any desired angle. Particularly desired angles are 90 degrees and 120 degrees. Aligned rocks with back ends at 90 degrees to each other fit into an interior corner of a fence or building. The back ends of three stacks of aligned rocks with 120 degrees between the back ends can be placed against each other to create a free standing system.
Further in accordance with the present invention, the modular rocks are designed to include realistic waterfalls. The bottom rock of a stack has a water reservoir built into it. Preferably, the reservoir is in the shape of a depression in the upper surface. A pump in the depression feeds water via a tube to a hole in the side wall of the top rock of the stack. From the hole, the water flows over a drip edge on the top rock to the bottom rock. If there is an intermediate rock in the stack, it preferably has a depression that catches the water from the top rock and that overflows to the bottom rock depression. In some instances, the reservoir for the waterfall may be in the ground rather than in the bottom rock.
In a system of multiple stacks of rocks, each stack can have its own waterfall. A pipe connects the reservoirs to each other. In that manner, the water level is the same in all the reservoirs.
The method and apparatus of the invention, using lightweight interfitting modular rocks, thus presents a very attractive and versatile decorative landscape system. Waterfalls are includeable with the rocks, even though the system may have more than one stack and each stack may have more than two rocks.
Other advantages, benefits, and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description of the invention.